


Injured

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Warnings: Fluff, injured archangel, stitching up wounds





	Injured

Piles of lore took up the small table in the motel room with some important newspaper articles tapped to the worn wall. You were busy looking through security footage for a possible led. So far nothing added up and you had been there for a total of a week with nothing. The Winchesters were always ready to help, but you wanted to prove you could solo this one. However, as the days pressed on it became harder to ignore their numbers on your phone.   
Although they weren’t the only ones that you had on standby. Gabriel made it clear that he would help whenever you called and proved that several times as he got there quickly. Not that you didn’t enjoy his help, but it was hard to concentrate with his good looks around.   
There was something there between the two of you. Cas seemed to see it as he recommended that you tell his older brother how you felt, but you shot that down. He was an archangel who created pornos in his spare time, no way you could match up to the girls he created.   
But those thoughts slowly simmered as a soft hesitant knock came from the door. Grabbing your gun you made your way towards it, ready to strike. Through the peephole you spotted a familiar face that was dirtied by streaks of blood.   
Disregarding any present danger, you yanked the door open. Gabriel stumbled in as he originally used the door as support. You caught him in time, keeping a firm grip as you lead him to a chair to sit. He winced and cursed under his breath before he settled down.   
Scanning the archangel over you found blood dripping down his arm, leg, chest and face. His clothes didn’t escape any damage as holes created an abstract pattern on his shirt. His pants were torn going up to his knee and the edges were frayed.  
“What did you get yourself into?” You asked, not really expecting an answer as you hurried to the bathroom to get a washcloth and bowl of warm water. When you came back Gabriel had discarded his jacket and was trying for his shirt, but his movements were too restricted. “Let me help.”   
Gabriel let out a huff, but didn’t protest as you carefully got each of his arms out of their sleeves before lifting the material up over his head. You let out a loud gasp once it was gone, you could finally see the full extent of his injuries. A large gash ran from his collarbone to just under his chest with a smaller slash to his left arm. In some areas the skin turned a nasty purple with yellow that spread along the area into others.  
Deciding that the washcloth wasn’t all you needed you dug around in your bag for your first aid kit. “Gonna tell me what happened or should I guess?” Your words were soft, but low as you started to dab away some of the blood on his chest. Some of the warm water ran down his chest, falling to the top of his pants.  
Gabriel winced at your touch as you cleaned the his larged injury. “Thought I’d surprise you by getting rid of these monsters in town. You know the ones that have been out of your reach?” He tried to joke, but it came out as a painful groan.   
“Must’ve been some tough monsters if you showed up like this.” Your eyes narrowed as you scooted forward to get more access to the cut.   
Gabriel grunted in response, watching as you tenderly cleaned his wounds. His whiskey eyes moved to your form as you leaned back, preparing the needle to stitch the cut up on his chest. Your eyes narrowed in focus as the needle pierced his skin, but the pain was faded. A warmth spread as he watched, but then disappeared quickly. He only wanted to help, but instead showed up on your doorstep like an unwanted baby. At least it was him and not you that got hurt, but still, perhaps he should’ve gone somewhere else.   
You felt him tense under your touch as you finished up the last stitch. His eyes are dropped down to his lap with his shoulders hunched over. “Gabriel?” Gingerly you tilt his chin up, staring into his beautiful eyes. “It’s okay, you’ll be fine. Got one done.” You smiled, wanting to see his face light up like so many other times before. Instead, his eyes dimmed more as he retracted from your touch.   
“Sorry for making you do this.”  
“Gabriel it’s fine. I’ve done this to the boys tons of times. I’m happy to help the injured.” You picked up the washcloth, working at his left arm now. Thankfully the blood from that cut seemed to be drying up, meaning that it wasn’t too serious. You looked up again finding Gabriel giving you a pitiful expression as if he doesn’t seem to believe you.  
“Gabe…” You tried, but he turned away. Instead of using more words you leaned forward, resting a hand on his upper arm. His head turned back to you with his mouth open to speak, but you cut him off as you capture his lips with yours. Gabriel started to pull back, but you wrapped your other hand around his neck keeping him close. You tasted some cooper, probably from his slightly split lip, mixed with his natural candy flavor but you don’t mind. He got hurt for you and you’ll be damned if he feels bad.   
The kiss lasted only a minute or two before you broke away and went back to washing his wounds. You keep your face low as you work to hide the deep blush that developed your face. Instead you focus on the dried blood, dabbing away at it.  
If you had looked up, you would’ve seen Gabriel’s face the same bright red as yours. His eyes frantically following your movements as adoration filled his whiskey eyes. Had he’d known that you felt that way perhaps something would’ve happened sooner, but that’s not how fate would have it. Words were at the tip of his tongue as he wanted to say all that he had waited to say, but he didn’t know where to exactly start.  
For about half an hour he watched you finish up his chest, arms, and legs. Finally as your timid eyes stared up at his face, Gabriel made his move. His tendered lips crashed into yours with his tongue swiping over your lower lip. The pain had dulled thanks to his healing powers, even if they were a little slow tonight, but he was actually thankful for that.   
You were pulled onto his lap by his strong arms as he deepened the kiss, never wanting to let you go. Everything he had wanted to say and should’ve said was expressed in one single kiss, while you pressed back with your own emotions that had been buried behind lies and denial. It lasted much longer than your first kiss and wasn’t going to be the last one you two shared.


End file.
